tito_and_bbfandomcom-20200213-history
5 v 50,000
5 v 50,000 is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot The episode begins in Yellowbeard's chamber at the Ship of Legends, where Yellowbeard tells Renata that it is the day the Yellowbeard Pirates will take down the BFC. After kissing her, he tells her to get changed into something suitable, before leaving his chamber. After this, he arrives in his lair, where the members of the Yellowbeard Pirates appear to be ready for battle. Yellowbeard asks one of his officers, Swashbuckler, if the reinforcements have arrived, to which he says that they came in not too long ago. Once he finds this out, Yellowbeard does an evil monologue, "Excellent. Now men, today a kingdom will fall. The kingdom of stuffed animals... at our hands. Let's go kick them to the curb!", he says, his men cheering as they get ready for war. Back at Yellowbeard's chamber, Renata has put on a yellow bra, yellow panties, low rise jeans, a gray tank top and a sleeveless jean jacket. "I must inform the BFC of the danger they're in... but I have to do it quickly. The battle will begin very soon...", she tells herself, leaving the closet to head off to the Ship of Legends' dungeons. At the Ship of Legends' dungeons, the members of the BFC have woken up and they are shocked to see that they have been imprisoned. They meet up with the members of the Stuffed Animal Pirates, who had been locked up episodes prior and now have a hatred for figures, and also reunite with Carlos, who arrived in the dungeons three episodes ago. Right after that, Renata arrives at the Ship of Legends' dungeons and tells them that she is going to get them out of there to prevent fighting the Yellowbeard Pirates. Bedtime Bear ultimately agrees to this offer, and Renata breaks the bars open by using Evan's spear, freeing the BFC, the Stuffed Animal Pirates and Carlos. However, Yellowbeard overhears this and thus Renata has a plan to hand them over to him, but tells the Stuffed Animal Pirates and Carlos to escape. When she reaches the entrance of the Figure District, she hands the members of the BFC over to Yellowbeard, who stabs her in the chest with his sword, stating that he always knew she would be a traitor the moment she joined his crew. "How'd you find out about this?", Renata asks her former captain. Just as she says this, Carlos walks out of the shadows. "One of my prisoners that you broke free told me of how you released him and the rest of my prisoners and that you weren't intending on letting me kill the BFC, but were instead looking to escape with them. Despite being a stuffed animal, I guaranteed him freedom if he told me where you were headed, so he betrayed the Stuffed Animal Pirates, tied them up in rope and then he led me straight to you...", Yellowbeard tells Renata. Carlos mocks Renata, "It's just a little thing called revenge, honey. Get used to it...", after this, Yellowbeard begins the battle, summoning the reinforcements, which are armies of 30,000 LEGO minifigures and 20,000 dolls. He orders the armies to get the members of the BFC and Renata, but they are just too quick and are able to get on the S.S. Fabric in order to leave the Figure District. Yellowbeard would not just let them go though, as he, alongside the rest of the Yellowbeard Pirates and Carlos board the Ship of Legends to chase after them. After boarding, he commands the unnamed dolls to destroy the S.S. Fabric with a cannonball, to which they oblige, causing the members of the BFC and Renata to have no other choice but to swim back to Stuffedgomery. Of course, Yellowbeard takes advantage of this and brings Swashbuckler, Buccaneer, Freebooter, Landlubber, Weigh and Anchor with him to take them down. As the members of the BFC and Renata swim off, Anchor pops up behind Renata and grabs her by the top of her jeans to reveal her yellow panties, distracting her long enough for Weigh to lock her in a rear naked choke as he pulls her down underwater, seemingly killing her. After this, the officers of the Yellowbeard Pirates get the upper hand on four out of five members of the BFC, with Landlubber punching Black-eyed Jake in the gut with his left hand and dropping him with one hit from his axe, Freebooter stabbing Milo in the chest with his knife, Buccaneer stabbing the Goon in both of his legs and Swashbuckler biting onto Tito's right leg. Bedtime Bear becomes fed up with them after this, going to attack them, however, he is stopped by Yellowbeard, who attempts to kill him. Filled with frustration, Bedtime Bear attacks Yellowbeard, resulting in both men going underwater. "Stuffed animals have been enemies to the figures for a long time and yet you seem to hate them more than anyone. What happened to you? Did they torture you? Did they kill your men or someone you loved? ANSWER ME, YELLOWBEARD! WHAT DID STUFFED ANIMALS DO TO YOU?!", Bedtime Bear asks his opponent, wondering what stuffed animals ever did to him. Yellowbeard's answer to Bedtime Bear's question is but one word: "Nothing,". He states that he and his crew were chosen to kill the stuffed animals and that it is their one true purpose, all before stabbing Bedtime Bear in the chest with his sword, ending the battle between the BFC and the Yellowbeard Pirates and presumably killing him. With the battle over, Yellowbeard and his crew set off on the Ship of Legends in order to kill all of the stuffed animals in existence as well as destroy Stuffedgomery. As they get closer to their destination, Carlos asks Yellowbeard if he is truly guaranteed his freedom. This all turns out to be a lie however, as Yellowbeard orders Weigh and Anchor to tie him up in rope and tells Landlubber to put him back in the Ship of Legends' dungeons, believing that he may have just one more purpose for him as the episode ends. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Goon *Milo Watson *Black-eyed Jake *Renata Ratcliffe *Jingle Snowberg *Pikachu *Psyduck *Pumpkin Emerson *Woofworth *Carlos Chihuahua *Yellowbeard *Swashbuckler *Buccaneer *Freebooter *Landlubber *Weigh *Anchor *Verruckter Wissenschaftler *Fletcher Huntley *Mr. Gold *Link Retro *Reuben Bandit *Cassady and Cameron *Platano Cascara *Orbit Atmosphere *Mitsubishi Motor *Jimmy Bozobo *Clinton *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Layla Esposito *Weston Moneybags *Torricellian Cleaner *Penrod Microeconomics *Unnamed LEGO minifigures *Unnamed dolls Transcript Main article: Transcript:5 v 50,000 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes